criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Wealthy Situations
This is the thirty-first case made by MrKors71 and the first one made in Green Hills Case Background Chief Maddavar warmly introduced the player to the new district: Green Hills. The most influencial and important district in all of Darnestown. The richest families of the world has, at least, one house in the place, what makes Maddavar to react really strict about all the investigations the player will have to solve. He expressed his worries about the player needing to be more cautious than never before. After the introduction, Franco came in to the chief's offices, apologizing him for being late. Maddavar accepted his apologies but assured him if he would be late again, he would be fired. Leaving the office, Franco asked the player to go with him to an antique shop, because he was looking for a present to Ninjoy, to show his love to her. The player accepted and the detective drove with him to "Sherman's Antique Shop". Once there, instead of buying a present for the junior officer, they ended up finding the dead body of the shop's owner: Sherman Adams, who was lying dead, with a deep wound in his chest, bleeding to death. In the autopsy results, Clair revealed the player that the murder weapon was, without a doubt, a sharp blade, which got stucked in his heart and killed him instantly. At the end of the chapter 1, meanwhile Franco was making a recap of the facts, Doan Buu, the tech expert, told the team that he had investigated deeper about the transfer-code and he had found that the money was for him, because the victim was a banker. After talking with Peter Artkins, Jessica Holson and Luke Vloretto, Doan's claim was revealed as the truth: both of them were clients of the victim because the people of Green Hills didn't trust in banks. In the previous events of chapter 3, someone tried to enter illegally to the victim's cottage for unknown reasons. Chief Maddavar commanded the player to investigate the scene as fast as possible. After examinating fingerprints of a picklock, it was found out that Jessica Holson was the culprit. She declared that she was looking for her money, but somebody saw her forcing the entrace of the house and she fled away. Franco asked her if she was, actually, trying to hide evidence from the murder. She replied that she was not the killer, and left the police station. When the team ran out of clues, they decided to investigate Jupiter's Cliff again, finding out a broken, ancient spear, which results to be the murder weapon. With that clue and a sample of soy sauce obtained form a broken bottle, it was discovered that the killer was a clock-maker with the name of George Franklets First denying it, Franco showed him all the evidence gathered and the killer has no choice but tell his motives. When the Secrets Banker's System started, only George and a few shop owners decided to apply in the system, but, in the moment that the system became famous between the entrepreneurs, more people decided to be bankers. Sherman started his "businness" two months before the crime, and George's clients prefered the victim instead of the killer because he, in their words, he was more polite, gentle and confident than Franklets. Days before the crime, George was getting into red numbers, near the bankrupt. Desperate, he came to the conclusion that Sherman has the whole fault and, if he killed him, the killer would be in prison, but not in the street as a vagabond. He went to the antique shop, asked the victim about the spear that was on display, simulating fascination, asked more information about the spear and, when the victim took it out of the showcase to give the killer a better explanation of the spear, took it from his hands and stabbed him in the chest, killing him. In court, Judge Milena asked him if he wanted to explain something more to the court. He expressed that he was wanting to get to the prison quickly, and said that he has no regrets about his actions. Disgusted, Milena sentenced George to life in jail without parole. In the Additional Investigation, the team recieved a call from the victim's wife asking for the players help. Once there, she asked the player that she was looking up to the victim's will. After investigating the victim's cottage, where nothing was out of order, the team investigated the murder scene, where they found it. Also the chief ordered the player to penalize Jessica Holson with a fine. When the team was going to give it to her, she claimed for the player's help. She believed that somebody was stalking her in Jupiter's Cliff. While investigating the scene, they found a broken device which turned out to be a secret camera, filled up with Jessica's pictures. After letting her to take them, Franco showed her the fine and she paid the sum. Victim * Sherman Adams (He was lying dead in his shop, with a deep wound on his chest) Murder Weapon * Ancient Spear Killer * George Franklets Suspects * Leonor Adams '''(Victim's Wife) Age: 74 Height: 5'4 Weight: 144 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: A- '''Profile *The suspect is in contact with floor wax *The suspect eats soy sauce Appearance *The suspect wears glasses *The suspect has a poppy ---- * George Franklets '''(Clockmaker) Age: 66 Height: 5'7 Weight: 244 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: AB+ '''Profile *The suspect is in contact with floor wax *The suspect eats soy sauce Appearance *The suspect wears glasses *The suspect has a poppy ---- * Peter Artkins '''(Businness Man) Age: 42 Height: 6'4 Weight: 190 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: 0+ '''Profile *The suspect eats soy sauce *The suspect is in contact with floor wax Appearance *The suspect wears glasses ---- * Jessica Holson '''(Young Heiress) Age: 16 Height: 5'6 Weight: 134 lbs. Eyes: Green Blood: A+ '''Profile * The suspect eats soy sauce Appearance * The suspect has a poppy ---- * Luke Vloretto '''(Italian Businessman) Age: 44 Height: 6'1 Weight: 172 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: B+ '''Profile * The suspect eats soy sauce Appearance * The suspect wears glasses * The suspect has a poppy ---- Killer # The killer is in contact with floor wax # The killer eats soy sauce # The killer wears glasses # The killer is a man # The killer has a poppy Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Antique Shop (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Frame, Log Box) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00) (KP: The killer is in contact with floor wax) *Examine Log Box (Result: Bloody Cloth) *Analyze Bloody Cloth (09:00:00) (KP: The killer eats soy sauce) *Examine Broken Frame (Result: Wedding Photo) (New Suspect: Leonor Adams) *Talk to the victim's wife about the murder *Investigate Victim's Cottage (Clues: Full Drawer, Broken Device) *Examine Full Drawer (Result: Envelop) (New Clue: Mysterious Trasfer-Code) *Exaxime Transfer-Code (Result: Legible Code) *Analyze Transfer-Code (06:00:00) (New Suspect: Peter Artkins) *Ask Artkins about his envelop full of money *Examine Broken Device (Result: Pocket Watch) (New Clue: Faded Message) *Examine Faded Message (Result: Message) *Analyze Message (06:00:00) (New Suspect: George Franklets) *Tak to the clockmaker about his present to the victim *Go to Next Chapter (No stars) Chapter 2 *Check with Peter if Doan's assumptions are true (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Ancient Counter (Clues: Electronic Safe, Torn Document) *Examine Electronic Safe (Result: Pile of Money) (New Clue: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note (Result: Greetings Note) *Talk to Luke about his note to the victim *Examine Torn Document (Result: Restored Document) *Analyze Document (09:00:00) (New Suspect: Jessica Holson) *Talk to the heiress about her transfer actions *Investigate Jupiter's Cliff (Clues: Broken Object, Picnic Basket) *Examine Picnic Basket (Result: Plane Tickets) *Analyze Tickets (06:00:00) *Talk to Leonor about her future flight to Paris with the victim *Examine Broken Object (Result: Antique) *Examine Antique (Result: Blue Liquid) *Analyze Liquid (09:00:00) (KP: The killer wears glasses) *Go to Next Chapter (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Living Room (Clues: Picklock, Basket of Clothes, Torn Flyer) (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Examine Picklock (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Jessica's Fingerprints) *Confront Jessica about her raid to the victim's house *Examine Basket of Clothes (Result: Orange Folder) *Analyze Folder (06:00:00) *Talk to Luke about the fall of his actions *Examine Torn Flyer (Result: List) *Analyze List (06:00:00) *Ask George about being a banker like the victim *Investigate Cliff (Clues: Broken Object, Broken Soy Sauce Bottle) (Avariable when all the tasks before were completed) *Examine Broken Object (Result: Ancient Spear) *Analyze Spear (15:00:00) (KP: The killer has a poppy) *Examine Broken Bottle (Result: Soy Sauce Sample) *Analyze Sample (09:00:00) (KP: The killer is a man) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additionla Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation *Talk to Jessica about her previous attempt of entering in the victim's house (Avariable at the start of the Additional Investigation) *Investigate Jupiter's Cliff (Clues: Broken Device) *Examine Broken Device (Result: Hidden Camera) *Analyze Camera (09:00:00) *Give a fine and the photos to Jessica (Reward: 20.000 Coins) *See why Leonor asked you for your help (Avariable at the start of the Additional Investigation) *Investigate Victim's Cottage (Clues: No Clues) (Reward: Burger) (Crime Scene Avariable: Antique Shop) *Investigate Antique Shop (Clues: Faded Document) *Examine Faded Document (Result: Victim's Will) *Analyze Will (09:00:00) *Give Leonor the victim's will (Reward: Ancient Helmet) *Go to Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:MrKors71 Cases